cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Mountains
Nation Information Blue Mountains is a medium sized, superbly developed, and ancient nation at 1018 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Blue Mountains work diligently to produce Rubber and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Blue Mountains will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Blue Mountains has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Blue Mountains allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Blue Mountains believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Blue Mountains will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Current Military Information Currently the Royal Blue Mountains Army contains 60,000 soldiers, 300 tanks, and 0 cruise missiles. The Royal Blue Mountains Air Force currently consists of 99 Eurofighter http://www.eurofighter.com/ typhoon, level 9 fighter aircraft and 6 Tupolev Tu-160 bombers. The Royal Blue Mountains Navy currently consists of seven destroyer class vessels (HMBMS Dastros,Blaxland,Faulconbridge, Snowdon, Gosford, Newcastle,Windsor and Orange),eight Frigate class vessels,(including HMBMS Sydney, Springwood and Katoomba) and eight Cruiser class vessels (including HMBMS Lithgow, Bathurst, and Richmond). Furthermore, the navy includes 10 landing ships, two battleships, 7 submarines, and six aircraft carriers (HMBS Blue Mountains, Henry Parkes, New South Wales, Canberra, Dubbo, and Melbourne). In total that is 48 vessels. In addition to this, the Blue Mountains is protected against cruise missile attacks by five missile defence sites, and against nuclear attacks by its Strategic Defence Initiative. History The History section has the oldest history chapter at the bottom, and the newest history chapter at the top. Present Day On the 26th January 2010 Invicta joined the NpO-\m/ War in defence of NpO. Henceforth the Blue Mountains also become in state of war. Urgent war preparations were made, with the military being put on DEFCON 1 alert, and a number of naval projects being rushed through to completion to bring the RBMN up to full strength. The Blue Mountains stood read for war on the 26th with land forces consisting of 80,000 soldiers, and 498 tanks, air forces consisting of 99 fighters and 6 bombers, and naval forces consisting of 11 corvette's, 11 landing ships, 10 battleships, 9 cruisers, 8 frigates, 8 destroyers, 3 submarines, and 5 aircraft carriers. As of the 29th of January, Blue Mountains forces were still yet to be engadged in any skirmishes as part of the NpO-\m/ War. Post Karma War 2009 From the end of the Karma War, till late July 2009, the nation suffered economically, with a Weapons research complex being created, and then being dismantled due to budget cuts. However over the next few months the Blue Mountains got back on track, with the weapons research project being restarted and completed, along with the construction of a foreign air force base. By the end of 2009 the Blue Mountains was back to its former glory, with a strong economy, a national infrastructure level of 12,500, and a technology level of 6,680. Karma War On the 21st April 2009, citizens of the Blue Mountains were outraged to learn of attacks made by NPO and TORN nations against Ordo Verde nations without any decoration of war, also at the same time as intense diplomatic negotiations were taking place between the alliances aiming to avoid any war. Mass protests, mainly against the NPO erupted in all major cities throughout the Blue Mountains. Late in the evening on the 23rd of April, Invicta declared war on Orion, in order to honour its treaty obligations with the NPO. (Invicta had a MDP with NPO and Orion had attacked NPO in order to defend Ordo Verde.) Henceforth, the Blue Mountains was also at war with Orion, despite the protests. The Blue Mountains proceeded to declare war with the Orion nation of Soxtania, as Soxtania was attacking NPO nations. The war would become known as the Karma War. In the early morning of the 24th April, Blue Mountains forces attacked Soxtania . To begin with, two cruise missiles were launched. This was followed with a naval attack resulting in the loss of two Blue Mountains landing craft, and five unknown Soxtanian vessels. At the same time, the RMBAF launched an air raid on Soxtania, destroying 9 enemy fighters, 12 enemy cruise missiles and 57 enemy infrastructure. Unfortunately one eurofighter typhoon was lost during the mission. About one hour later, Blue Mountains land forces launched an assault. 14,700 enemy troops were killed and 57 enemy infrastructure was destroyed. Blue Mountains forces also captured 14 technology and 216 miles of land from the enemy. Blue Mountains losses amounted to 9,850 troops and 985 tanks during the operation. On the afternoon of the 24th April, the armed forces of Soxtania retaliated against the Blue Mountains with a nuclear weapon. Fortunately, the launch was detected early, and the incoming missile intercepted by the Blue Mountains strategic defence initiative missile defence system. This was followed closely by two enemy cruise missile attacks, destroying 16 tanks and infrastructure of the Blue Mountains. The nuclear launch was the first ever against the Blue Mountains, and woke up many citizens to the reality of just how close they were to nuclear devastation. Those campaigning for the Blue Mountains to become a nuclear power seized on the situation, claiming that Soxtania would have thought twice about launching nuclear weapon, had the mountains been a nuclear power. The government of the mountains went on the condemn the attempted nuclear attack in the strongest possible way, and acknowledged that if more nuclear attacks were attempted against the mountains, it would be impossible for the missile defence system to intercept every single one. Later on in the evening of the 24th, two more nuclear weapons were fired at the mountains from Soxtania, and luckily again they were intercepted by the missile defence system without causing any damage to the mountains. On the morning of the 25th April BM forces launched cruise missile, air and naval attacks on Soxtania. Cruise missiles destroyed 21 enemy infrastructure, naval attacks destroyed 2 enemy vessels, and air attacks destroyed 56 enemy infrastructure and 12 enemy cruise missiles. Blue Mountains forces suffered zero losses during these attacks. A few hours later on the 25th April 2009, the inevitable happened. A nuclear weapon fired by Soxtania failed to get shot down by the Blue Mountains missile defence system, and was detonated over the Blue Mountains. It was the first time in history that a nuclear device had exploded over the mountains. Military losses from the nuclear attack included 26,169 soldiers, 1,223 tanks, 42 aircraft and over 8 warships. In addition to this 194 infrastructure, and 65 technology was destroyed in the attack, and an unknown number of civilian lives lost. The Blue Mountains losses however would have been much worse had it not been for the nations network of nuclear fallout shelters. The attacks aftermath was one of chaos, with those groups who had been against the nations lack of nuclear weapons coming onto the streets and attempting to overthrow a government they see as being responsible for the devastation. The protesters claimed that had the mountains had nuclear weapons of its own, they would have served as a deterrent against other nations attacking the mountains with nuclear weapons. Numerous battles took place on the streets of numerous cities throughout the nation between the protesters and government forces, with martial law declared and the government not able to communicate with distant parts of the country,let alone enforce law and order in them. Dawn of the 26th April commenced with Soxtania launching another nuclear weapon at the Blue Mountains,luckily the nations missile defence systems were still fully operational and managed to intercept the missile before it caused any damage. This was followed by two cruise missile attacks on the mountains from Soxtania, destroying 16 infrastructure and 16 tanks. A few hours later the Blue Mountains retaliated, first with two cruise missile attacks on Soxtania, destroying 14 enemy tanks, and 20 enemy infrastructure. Next, the RBMN imposed a blockade on Soxtania, before providing support to the RBMAF in a joint air attack on Soxtania, resulting in the destruction of 56 enemy tanks and 56 enemy infrastructure, with zero Blue Mountains losses. Finally, Blue Mountains land forces, with air and naval support assaulted Soxtania, killing 11,000 enemy troops and destroying 1100 enemy tanks. Blue Mountains forces also destroyed 62 enemy infrastructure and stole 15 enemy technology. Blue Mountains losses in the assault amounted to 11,000 soldiers and 2,100 tanks. It seemed like victory was nearly at hand, and many citizens begain to celebrate throughout the Blue Mountains, however their celebrations would be short lived. Late in the evening on the 26th April the nations of Gelre and Monkeydamia, both members of The Order of the Paradox alliance came to the defence of their Soxtanian allies. Blue Mountains forces thought courageously against overwhelming odds, suffering massive losses, however they were determined to take out as many enemy soldiers as possible before they were in turn killed. Despite massive heroism, and sacrifice by Blue Mountains troops, they were massively outnumbered and out-gunned, and suffered defeat after defeat. Air, Naval and Land forces of the Blue Mountains were in disarray, and forced into a gorilla war against occupying enemy forces. The following day on the 27th Gomez Empire,another Paradox nation declared war, and launched attacks on the Blue Mountains, encountering little resistance. Unfortunately records do not remain detailing the number of nuclear weapons fired at the mountains, or casualty figures from the 27th on, however large number of nuclear weapons continued to be fired at the mountains, and whilst the majority were intercepted, it was inevitable that a number of them did manage to evade missile defence systems. During the war, a kind of friendship, and mutual respect developed between the Blue Mountains leader danielches, and Hagar of leader of Gelre. Hagar vowed that Gelre, unlike the other nations at war against the mountains,would not use nuclear weapons in the conflict unless the Blue Mountains used them against Gelre first. On the 28th April, Invicta surrendered, thus ending the Blue Mountains involvement in the war. It would not be until August 2009 that the Blue Mountains would regain its pre war strength. Nuclear Debate A public debate occurred throughout the Blue Mountains in March 2009 as to whether the nation should develop nuclear weapons or not. The government stuck to its traditional policy of staying well clear of any kind of nuclear technology. However a significant number of individuals insisted that the policies were outdated, making sense only when the nation was much smaller,and that nuclear weapons were now necessary for the nation to defend itself against foreign nuclear attack, as the vast majority of the countries neighbours were now nuclear armed. Furthermore, the government made it clear that irrespective of the issue of acquiring nuclear weapons, the nation should take steps to improve its defences against nuclear strikes on it by hostile nations. With this policy in mind, a Nuclear Fallout Shelter Network was constructed in March 2009, which side by side with the nations Strategic Defence Initiative has helped improve the nations defences against nuclear attack. Both systems proved their worth in the Karma War. Late 2008 On the 26th of September 2008, the construction of a great monument was completed in Springwood, dedicated to the history of the Blue Mountains, and all those who have given their lives defending her. The monument is inscribed with the names of all 32,168 soldiers who have been killed in action defending the Blue Mountains from her founding up till the completion of the monument on the 26/9/08. Mid 2008 On the 26th of July 2008 the Royal Blue Mountains Navy was officially founded, with the launch of two destroyer class ships, the HMBMS Dastros and HMBMS Snowdon. On the 4th of May 2008, the Blue Mountains officially launched a campaign aimed at increasing the levels of technology in the Blue Mountains. To begin with 15 million euro was invested in increasing the level of technology from 648 to 1158. On the 21st of March the combat capabilities of the Royal Blue Mountains Airforce were significantly increased with the purchase of an additional 5 eurofighter typhoon fighter aircraft, bringing its total number of fighter aircraft to 30. CDT-Illuminati War On the 2th of March 2008, Invicta declared war on the Illuminati alliance (also known as the New World Order), as part of the wider declaration of war against the Illuminati by the Common Defence Treaty (CDT) (See CDT-Illuminati War). Due to this, the Blue Mountains also became technically at war with all Illiminati nations, however since there were no Illuminati nations available in range of the Blue Mountains, no battles ever taken place involving the Blue Mountains during the war. The CDT-Illuminati War was virtually over by the 8th of March, with a clear CDT victory. Due to this,and the fact that the Blue Mountains itself was not involved in any battles, the Blue Mountains switched back to DEFCON 5 on the 8th of March. On the 9th of March 2008, to commemorate the CDT victory over Illuminati, and to celebrate the growing prosperity of the Blue Mountains, the nations first national wonder was build, the Blue Mountains Stock Exchange. The CDT-Illuminati War officially ended on the 28th of March 2008, with a clear CDT victory, and Illuminati's surrender. Early 2008 In late February 2008, the Blue Mountains passed the 5000 infrastructure mark. The Blue Mountains celebrated the beginning of 2008 by passing the 4000 infrastructure mark, and by gaining a population of over 50,000. On the 28th January 2008, the size of the Royal Blue Mountains Army was increased from 9,500 to 11,000 soldiers. Late 2007 On the 18th of October the Blue Mountains celebrated the first anniversary of the nations founding. On the 9th of October, the Blue Mountains passed the two thousand infrastructure mark, going from 1990 to 2,249.99 infrastructure. The project included the completion of a number of high speed rail projects throughout the Blue Mountains. The fellow Invicta member nation of New Dawnland helped the Blue Mountains complete this milestone, by providing a Three Million Euro loan to the Blue Mountains, through the Invicta Exchange. The Blue Mountains constructed a hospital, and two new stadiums to commemorate the event. Unjust War Era On the 11th September 2007, the Blue Mountains left the ODN and the Orange team,and joined the alliance Invicta on the Purple team. Since Invicta remained neutral in the Unjust War, the Blue Mountains also remained neutral in the conflict. The Blue Mountains then began the process of securing new trades on the purple trade sphere. On the 24th September 2007, the Blue Mountains finalised details of a trade circle,to which it now belongs. The trade circle includes the following resources: *Aluminium and Gold from WaltDig. *Coal and Lumber from New United Empire. *Iron and Oil from Far Proletargorod. *Marble and Silver from Whiskey Drinkers. *Lead and Fish from Propmised Land. *Gems and Rubber are provided by the Blue Mountains. This also results in the Blue Mountains receiving the Bonus Resources of; Asphalt, Automobiles, Construction, Fine Jewellery, Microchips, Radiation Cleanup, Scholars,and Steel. Prior to The Unjust War This history start after GW3 aftermath, and continues until the beginning of The Unjust War. On the 25th of May 2007 the Blue Mountains successfully regained its former pre-war infrastructure level of around 800. The Blue mountains then began the process of rebuilding technology to its pre 3rd great war era level, which was completed by June. On the 15th of June 2007, construction was completed on the brand new Third Great War Remembrance Stadium. The Blue Mountains has now resumed its old pre-gw3 plan of building up its infrastructure and technology levels, in order to gain access to more advanced aircraft. The Blue Mountains has plans to recreate the Royal Blue Mountains Air Force, once F-22 Raptor fighters become available, which it intends to modify into Eurofighter Typhoon configuration. On the 17th of June 2007, the Blue Mountains received 50 units of technology in aid from the ODN, hence greatly boosting its technology up to 133. On the 22nd of June 2007,the Royal Blue Mountains Airforce was re-created, with the purchase of two squadrons of Eurofighter typhoon fighter aircraft. On the 2nd of July 2007, the Blue Mountains received 3 million Euro in Aid from the ODN nation of Dulcinea on behalf of the ODN bank. The Blue Mountains quickly put this money to use in improving infrastructure, and improving industrial capacity. Member Of ODN Military In 2006, the Blue Mountains was a member of the "fighting fifth" under the command of Templar, however it was transferred to "The Citrus Brigade", in ODN unit reshuffles in early 2007. In June 2007, during further ODN military reshuffles the Blue Mountains was transferred to the Second Company, also under Templars command. During its time in the 2nd Company, the Blue Mountains served as both Fourth division lieutenant, and Second Company Commander. Third Great War Aftermath The Blue Mountains was totally devastated, as the Third great War ended for it, with the ODN's surrender. Total Blue Mountains losses due to GW3 included: 8,164 Attacking + 6,566 Defending = 14,730 Casualties. In addition to this the Blue Mountains infrastructure was reduced from its pre-war level of 800, to a tiny 0.25! The Blue Mountain's technology level was reduced from 80 to 30. In other words, the Blue Mountains lost 99.96875% of its infrastructure, and 62.5% of its technology. This disastrously low infrastructure level, meant that the Blue Mountains would be losing money when it collected taxes,and tried to pay its bills. Luckily help was on the way. A few days after the end of the war, Scotch, leader of fellow ODN, and Citrus Brigade member nation of Phi Sigma Kappa came to the Blue Mountains aid. Phi Sigma Kappa sent aid in the form of €70,000 to the Blue Mountains, in recognitions of the friendship between the two nations during the war. The Blue Mountains soon put this money to good use, first paying off its bills, then buying more infrastructure. From then on, the Blue Mountains continued to purchase infrastructure with its tax revenues, hoping to soon return to its pre-war level. The Blue Mountains also made a request for €1.5 Million, in the ODN post-war aid program. However, the Blue Mountains was never to see any aid arrive from this program. In addition to this, a large number of nations whom requested aid after the BM, had already received aid and a large number of these nations have also received larger amounts such as 3 million euro's. Obviously the amount of losses sustained by the Blue Mountains, defending the ODN in the war amount to far greater than 1.5 million, in fact far greater than 3 million. This has resulted in massive protests in the Blue Mountains, with citizens angry that the Blue Mountains gave the ODN everything it had during the war, and the ODN was refusing to give anything, not even a cent, back to the BM. Many have expressed their wishes for the BM to leave the ODN and join another alliance, which does more to look after its member nations. Finally on the 27th of April, the Blue Mountains received one million Euro, as aid from the ODN. The money was immediately put to use in helping the nation rebuild from the devastating war. The nations infrastructure level rose from 278 to 508. However, this still was nothing compared to the roughly 800 infrastructure (and 80 technology) which the BM had enjoyed prior to the war. Therefore it was decided that in the near future, the Blue Mountains would need to take out a large loan, to help with the reconstruction process. In regard to the anti-odn protests, whilst the aid did manage to reduce the number of them, a large number of protests were still frequently taking place, urging the government to leave the Orange Defense Network. In early May, the Blue Mountains contributed €300,000 to ODN war reparations, through the small nations reparations program. Third Great War On the 21st of March 2007, the Entire Blue Mountains Armed Forces went on DEFCON 1, in anticipation of possible hostile action due to the 'Third Great War', which began with NPO, GGA, MDC, and >_< declaring war on GATO. On the 24th March 2007, the size of the military was drastically increased. More fighters were purchased, troop numbers were increased, and the first tanks, bombers and cruise missiles were purchased. Also on the 24th of March, the Blue Mountains made a declaration of war, against the GOONS nation of Jigoku. This was in response to Jigoku's attacks on ODN/Citrus Brigade member Nickograd. In the first military action ever taken by Blue Mountains units; Cruise missiles were immediately launched at Jigoku, destroying 20 infrastructure. This was followed up with 2 bombing runs, destroying a further 20 infrastructure, and also destroying all remaining enemy fighters. Following the bombing runs, Blue Mountains ground forces conducted a Planned Ground Attack, resulting in 751 enemy casualties, and 750 Blue Mountains casualties. The attack also resulted in 3,566 Euro being looted from Jigoku. Enemy forces responded, first with their own cruise missile strikes, taking out 20 BM infrastructure. This was followed up with 2 unsuccessful bombing runs, which lead to no damage to the Blue Mountains, and with the RBMAF shooting down 3 enemy bombers. Blue Mountains forces then responded with a cautious attack, which ended in a BM victory with Jigoku casualties of 177 soldiers and 12 tanks. BM casualties consisted of 134 soldiers and 2 tanks. BM forces also managed to loot 450 Euro from the enemy. Late in the evening (around 11pm), the Blue Mountains came attack from Jigoku forces once again: In the first wave, BM forces managed to kill 303 enemy soldiers and destroy 12 enemy tanks, whilst losing 118 of our brave soldiers and 3 tanks. Unfortunately in the second wave, BM forces were overwhelmed, managing to kill 168 enemy soldiers and destroy 3 enemy tanks, however losing 273 soldiers and 6 tanks in the process. In addition to this 2.261 miles of land,4.165 technology, and 20.000 infrastructure were lost to the enemy. Early in the morning of the 25th, only an hour after the last ground attack, the Blue Mountains was under attack once again. To begin with, 2 enemy cruise missiles were launched at the Blue Mountains, resulting in 2 tanks, and 20 infrastructure being destroyed. This was followed up with yet another enemy ground invasion, which resulted in 222 Blue Mountains casualties, and 56 enemy casualties. This attack also resulted in the loss of 2.171 miles of land,3.956 technology, and 20.000 infrastructure to the enemy. A few hours later, the BM military began to counter attack Jigoku. To begin with 2 cruise missiles were launched. This was followed up with two bombing runs, destroying 9 enemy infrastructure, and 2 enemy tanks, with no Blue Mountains losses. In turn, this was followed by two aggressive ground attacks by the BM military. They resulted in losses of 439 troops, and 71 tanks, however the enemy lost 832 troops and 30 tanks. BM forces also manages to destroy 25 enemy infrastructure, and to capture 6 miles of land, and 6 technology. On the 26th, the Blue Mountains came under attack again. 2 enemy cruise missiles were launched at the BM, resulting in the loss of 20 infrastructure and 16 tanks. The BM responded by launching 2 cruise missiles of its own, destroying 13 enemy infrastructure. This was followed up by 2 bombing runs by the RBMAF on Jigoku, destroying 22 enemy infrastructure and 1 enemy cruise missile. The Blue Mountains military then followed this up with a massive assault involving over 3000 troops, and 60 tanks. This resulted in a victory, with BM losses of 522 soldiers and 45 tanks, compared with enemy losses of 780 soldiers. The BM forces also managed to capture 4 miles of land,and 3 technology, and destroy 9 enemy infrastructure. Later on the 26th, the war intensified, with the GOON nation of 'Legion of Bastards' declared war on the Blue Mountains. Throughout the 26th,and 27th, both the Legion of Bastards, and Jigoku made massive attacks on the Blue Mountains, involving both missile attacks, bombing runs, and ground attacks. Thousands of Blue Mountains soldiers died with honour, defending the Blue Mountains to the last. Alas, this resulted in the Blue Mountains being put into Anarchy. However the BM still maintained hope, and counter attacked both enemies. Counter attacks by the Blue Mountains on the 28th proved to be very successful. They resulted in BM victories, involving large technology captures for the BM. At the time it appeared as though it would only be a short while before Jigoku was put into anarchy, and Jigoku's infrastructure level already appeared to have been devastated by BM attacks. However, it was not to be, as after this, 2 more GOON nations,Unlawful Soup and Siberistan both declared war on the Blue Mountains. Unfortunately these two GOON nations both massively overpowered the Blue Mountains in nation strength, and the size of their military. After a short period, the entire fighter forces of the Royal Blue Mountains Air Force were wiped out, however 4 B2 Spirit Bombers had survived. By the fifth of April the Blue Mountains military was virtually non existent. The entire Blue Mountains armed forces now consisted of 280 soldiers, and the 4 B2 bombers at its disposable. The infrastructure of the Blue Mountains had been reduced form around 800 prior to the war, to a level of 35! Technology levels had been reduced from around 80, to 36. This also meant that the Blue Mountains was unable to purchase any new cruise missiles, or any type of aircraft. Luckily the wars with Jigoku and Legion of Bastards had now expired, and the BM had no intention of renewing these conflicts. The Blue Mountains military also ceased all offensive military operations. In addition to this, the BM attempted to negotiate a ceasefire with Siberistan and Unlawful Soup. An unofficial ceasefire was successfully agreed upon with Unlawful Soup. On the 7th Of April the ODN officially surrendered to GOONS. Due to this, the Blue Mountains became officially at peace with Siberistan and Unlawful Soup. Prior to Third Great War Prior to the 24th March 2007,the Blue Mountains had never been involved in any wars whatsoever, and had never lost any troops in combat. The only time prior to March 2007 when the military had been put on DEFCON 1, was at the period of heightened tensions around The Second Great War, however since the ODN remained neutral, Blue Mountains forces never saw combat in The Second Great War. During early 2007,the Royal Blue Mountains Air force undertook a program of upgrading its ageing second world war, and Korean war era aircraft, to newer designs such as the F-15,F-35 and Eurofighter Typhoon. This program went side by side with increasing the Blue Mountain's Infrastructure, and technology levels. Current Government Policy Electricity Generation 100% of the electricity generated in the Blue Mountains comes from green,renewable sources. Energy production in the Blue Mountains is roughly 30% solar, 20% wind, 30% hydro, 10% tidal, and 10% from other sources. The Blue Mountains is totally opposed to the use of nuclear power plants. The Blue Mountains government also offers its citizens 1% interest loans for installing solar panels, or wind turbines on their homes. The Blue Mountains is a signatory to the Kyoto Protocol on climate change. Electric Vehicles Legislation is in place in the Blue Mountains banning all new solely petrol powered vehicles, and making it mandatory for manufactures to offer 100% electric models available for at least 30% of their vehicles. This legislation has resulted in a dramatic increase in the number of electric vehicles in the Blue Mountains. Its is currently estimated that 80% of vehicles on Blue Mountains roads are 100% electric driven. Legislation is also in place ensuring that all new government vehicles and aircraft (including defence department) are 100% electric powered (special exemptions may apply). Category:Nations Category:Purple team Category:Good Nation Pages Category:English-speaking nations Category:Nations of Australia Category:Member of Regnum Invictorum Category:Former member of Orange Defense Network